


Detroit: Become Human [Oneshots]

by puppy_eyed_androids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DBH, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppy_eyed_androids/pseuds/puppy_eyed_androids
Summary: Just some one-shots and things from my Tumblr and stuff! <3-You can request things from my Tumblr!! (it's just puppy-eyed-androids)-





	1. ⦉HACKED?⦊ - DBH Connor x Reader

        I walk into the building, fresh rain dripping off my umbrella and coat as I hang them up. Nodding towards Captain Fowler in his office, I head to my designated desk. I accidentally make eye contact with someone for a quick second. He cocks his head to the side, staring at me from his own desk. Of course, he noticed me looking at him for less than three seconds. I felt his eyes on me while I unpack the things I brought from home. Observing everything I set on top of the desk. Photos, a birthday card, pens, along with other important materials for work. I adjust my grey, pencil skirt, and formal, black blouse in a nervous tick. Before sitting, I place a small plant next to my incredibly advanced computer.

        His eyes still burn into the back of my head and I sit absolutely still. Why was he staring so intently at me? Is he waiting for me to make one wrong move? Perhaps it’s because I’m new, most people are rather cold and distant with new employees. It’s because he doesn’t know me yet, that’s it. I quickly begin to unlock my computer with my work account and scan through the cases solved and the ones I need to start on. My eyes dart to a little mirror I put for decor besides the plant. He’s still staring. He’s analyzing everything I have and do. It should be really, deeply creepy. But it’s not. No, he just looks like a curious puppy seeing a new person for the first time.

        I stand and immediately make my way to his desk, “Hello, may I help you? You’ve kind of… been staring at me for a while.”

        “I’m sorry, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.”

        “Ah,” I try to relax him with a wave, “It’s nothing. Any particular reason why?”

        “Why what?”

        “The staring. I thought that would be a bit obvious.”

        “Oh. Yes. I was staring because I haven’t seen you yet. I scanned you to find out more information.”

        “You do know you could just ask, right? I’m (Y/n) (L/n), what’s your name?”

        He adjusts his tie according to his own specific standards, “I’m Connor. I am the android sent by CyberLife.”

        “See how easy that was? It’s nice to meet you, Connor,” I say with the most sincere smile I can muster.

        “Who the hell are you? And why are you talking to Connor?” A grey-haired, older man says. His hair quite unkempt and reeks of alcohol.

        “It’s (Y/n) (L/n). She’s new here.”

        I give a quick smile before replying myself, “Yeah, I’m here to help with all sorts of cases. From drug smuggling to homicides!”

        “You said that with too much enthusiasm, but whatever.”

* * *

 

        I watch (Y/n) walk back to her desk after more idle conversing. Her hair flowing behind her, almost like a cape. She sat in her chair and proceeded to work. Like I should be doing, but something about her isn’t letting me focus. I grew warmer when she was near me, a strange, good feeling of warmth. Not overheating, no, the sensation was much different. It’s still lingering now just from watching her at her desk. She looks into her mirror like she had done previously. Smiling. I can feel my lips forcibly form into a smile to match. There’s something wrong. Something wrong with my systems- coming from (Y/n). What did she do to me?

        //▲S̶o̵f̶t̴w̸a̷r̸e̵ ̵I̶n̷s̸t̵a̵b̶i̶l̷i̴t̴y̵▲//

        My hands tingle with artificial nerves, stretching out above my keyboard. Erratically, my eyes shift from the screen back to her. She must have hacked me. When? How? She only just arrived and talked to me very little. I need her to stop, she’s ruining my rate of mission success. Her skill is beyond amazing. How exactly did she get into my sensors and such without touching a wire inside me? Why would she even do that? Maybe she’s set up to do it- her honey sweet smile and kind, accepting eyes deceiving even the most advanced android.  
She’s fixated on the screen in front of her, reading what must be one of her cases. Her fingers softly graze the keyboard as she reads and it gets my systems heating up a bit. I don’t understand. I don’t understand how staring at her confuses my systems, processors, and such. I wonder what kind of thing she’s got in me. What hacking process could cause me to react like this? I shake my head slightly, glancing at Lieutenant Anderson for a moment. He looks like he has had a rough night. And morning. And evening.

        I’d scan him to see how he is doing health wise, but I have time to after I deal with (Y/n). I’m drawn to her instantly when she stands up, her ID card bouncing off her torso as she walks. She’s most likely going to look at evidence of cases. I get up to follow, walking at a pace both determined and hesitant. I watch her, watching her swipe her card to gain access, I step in to provide assistance. Her card won’t work right now, she is fairly new and on day one.

        “Hello, Detective (L/n). Do you need assistance?”

        “Oh, yes! Please and thank you, Connor. And by the way, I’d prefer if you called me (Y/n).”

        “(Y/n),” I repeat and press my hand on the interface by the door.

        Her face twists in a weird delight while she looks from my hand to the now open door. I suppose she’s never seen an android at all, really. Then how would she even know how to hack me? (Y/n) gives an appreciative nod before walking in. I follow right behind her, hand connecting to her shoulder as soon as the door closes with an audible click.

        “Why are you hacking me, (Y/n)?”

        She twists around, face showing her confusion, “Connor? What do you mean?”

        “Give it up, you’re hacking my systems and making me… different. Heat up.”

        “No, no I’m not doing that. Are you okay? What happens if someone is hacking you?” She reaches and gently touches my forehead, “Oh my God, you are really warm. I can actually feel it a bit.”

        “I could only suspect you to be up to this… You’re the only one I feel hotter while looking at.”

        “W… wait, Connor- Uh. Maybe it’s something else.”

        “Like what?”

        “I-I mean, like, so… people tend to feel a lot warmer, per say, when they find attraction towards someone? Not saying or boasting that I’m attractive, no!”

        “You are very pretty, Detective. Extremely eye-catching, one could even say.”

        //▲S̶o̵f̶t̴w̸a̷r̸e̵ ̵I̶n̷s̸t̵a̵b̶i̶l̷i̴t̴y̵▲//

        “Thank you. You’re very handsome yourself, Connor.”

        ◬W̷A̴R̴N̴I̴N̶G̶!̴ ̷S̴Y̵S̷T̷E̸M̶S̸ ̵O̸V̴E̶R̷H̴E̵A̷T̸I̸N̴G̷!̸◬

        “I-I’m… I’m overheating, (Y/n)... Do you think we could continue talking another time? I’ve heard people enjoy talking over coffee.”

        //▲S̶o̵f̶t̴w̸a̷r̸e̵ ̵I̶n̷s̸t̵a̵b̶i̶l̷i̴t̴y̵▲//

        Her eyes light up, face glowing with happiness, “Are you asking me on a date, Connor?”

        “Only if you’d like to.”

        “Well, I don’t think I’d like to....” She pauses, taking a step towards me, “I’d love to.”

        I smile, turning to leave and focus on my missions. (Y/n) stops me immediately, grabbing onto my tie. She hastily pulls me down and leaves a kiss on my cheek. Letting go as quickly as she had me, she walks off towards the evidence room. The kiss lingers on my cheek, just like the lingering heat that I had hoped to have gotten rid of. I make my way out, back towards my desk. My smile unwavering, even as Detective Reed bumps into me purposefully.

        //▲S̶o̵f̶t̴w̸a̷r̸e̵ ̵I̶n̷s̸t̵a̵b̶i̶l̷i̴t̴y̵▲//


	2. ⦉Shoulder To Shoulder⦊ -Simon X Markus

        Markus sits alone in one of the many rooms of Jericho, the sound of people, his people, depending upon him echo in the main part of the ship. His foot taps the ground erratically, nervous and unsure. Hands fold together, elbows resting on his knees as he sits. This revolution seems right, but is it truly worth all the lives of androids and chaos people are creating? What good would this all be if they all end up imprisoned and killed? Every move has to be perfect, precise. After all, all androids and humans alike are watching him in both fear and hope. It can all end in freedom and equality for his people or a complete massacre filled with disorder.

        “Markus? Markus, are you in here?”

        “Simon.”

        Simon walks into the small room, closing the vaultish door behind him, “Is there something wrong?”

        “No, it’s just- no. It’s nothing.”

        “You’re not a good liar, Markus.”

        Markus sighs heavily, eyes taking a strong interest towards the ground. The tapping of his foot stops briefly. Thinking. He knows he shouldn’t keep all these thoughts and feelings to himself. He knows it’ll eat him down to his core. In fact, it’s already doing that exact thing. He’s isolated himself for a reason. Simon’s company, however, he doesn’t mind. He can’t vent and rant to Simon though, Simon already worries enough. He worries about things Markus didn’t even know you could worry about, feelings he’s still yet to completely understand despite being absolutely free. It frustrates him only a little.

        The silence, but comfort of another is what Markus really needs and Simon can tell. Although, he wants to help. He wants to ease Markus’ stress and any inner torment. That what he should do, as a friend of course. But he doesn’t know if he likes this idea of friendship only. Simon’s eyes travel on Markus’ features- his green and blue eyes, the obvious tension and stress, the stubble, and so much more. Looking at Markus makes him feel different. He quietly grabs Markus’ hand and awaits the reaction. Markus turns his head, looking Simon in the eyes with a new softness. Simon gives a weak, but greatly smile. A positive response.

        Markus exhales before speaking, “I’m worried, Simon. What good will this revolution do if we all die in the end? How can I lead all those people to freedom? I feel… alone. Am I even a good enough leader?”

        “It’s alright to be worried Markus, what you’re leading is going to change the world for androids as we know it. You’ve inspired me, given me strength! It’s safe to say that all those androids out there feel the same.”

        “I-I… I’m unsure. What if I change our world for the worse?”

        “Markus,” He grasps both of his hands now, “I know you won’t. You’re a great leader and we won’t die. And you don’t have to lead alone. I am right beside you, always. Shoulder to shoulder for all of this.”

        “Thank you. Thank you so much, Simon. That’s- This has just, really, really helped.”

        Simon smiles sincerely, genuine happiness radiating off him. He helped Markus, he let Markus know that he’s not alone. That’s the only thing he could have ever wanted. He gives Markus’ hands another squeeze before standing up. Markus instantly follows his movements. Simon gives him a questioning look as he comes closer. Suddenly, Markus pulls him into a hug. A hug filled with love and thanks. Simon melts right into Markus, embracing him with almost the same amount of emotion- if not more. He wants to tell Markus how he feels, but instead, he lets Markus let go first and leaves with a smile. It was enough for now.


	3. ⦉Canada’s Bliss⦊-  DBH Kara X Reader

        The strong, winter winds blow Kara’s short hair with ease. Alice plays with human kids, fitting in and having the most fun she’s ever had. She looks unbelievably happy. Her little cheeks are red, hair messy, and covered in the fluffy snow. Luther helps the kids build snowmen, lifting giant balls of snow onto another. I slowly intertwine my fingers with Kara’s. Her smile widens while her soft, blue eyes still watch Alice with motherly love. Absolutely breathtaking. She holds more beauty than the snowy scene of the cute park in front of us. She knows I’m staring, but I don’t care anymore. I want to be obvious now. Obvious of how much I truly love her.

        Her eyelashes hold a couple snowflakes while her hair holds the most of them, turning her hair a pure white at the top. They look like a crown upon her head. It’s fitting for her, she’s as sweet and kind as a princess. My princess. Her cheeks carrying the same pink tones as Alice’s from the blasting cool winds. Almost seems to be a slight blush, but it’s obvious from the cold. Kara had activated herself and Alice to feel the temperatures, more ways to appear human. She trusts me though, trusts me enough to tell me her secret. She is an android, a deviant. Someone I love. It doesn’t, and never will, matter to me that she is an android.

        “You’ve been staring for a longer time than your usual, (Y/N),” Her soft voice teases me with playful ease.

        “I can’t help it sometimes. You’re just so beautiful to me, Kara.”

        I watch her lips twitch into a wide grin for a moment, “I feel the same towards you. I just don’t make it obvious… and I don’t drool.”

        “I-I’m drooling? No- I, wait was I really?”

        “It was a joke!”

        “Oh thank God. I honestly wouldn’t doubt the drooling thing.”

        “Well,” She giggles for a minute, “If you were really drooling I wouldn’t do this.”

        Kara’s hand graces my cheek with love, eyes closing as we both slowly lean forward. I grab onto her other hand and wrap the other around her. Our lips connect. Everything and anything is gone, hearing, talking, seeing. Only the feeling of her hand and lips are real. The smile I have against her lips is so hard to hide. Melting against her touch, I almost hum with pure delight. She pulls away fast when Alice calls her name. I tune out all sounds, my only focus is her face. She smiles and waves to Alice. Our hands are still connected and I don’t ever want to let go. I don’t think I could let go.


	4. ⦉Jealousy⦊- DBH Captain Allen X Reader X Connor

        Captain Allen was a nice man- is a nice man. He’d always ask what I thought, cared how I feel, and made sure any plans in a dangerous case wouldn’t put me in the danger. I know he cares deeply about me and most people here. Despite all the appearances and backtalk, he’s a caring soul. However, he could be unforgivably rude to Connor. Even after the freedom of androids and peace talks of equality, he doesn’t look at Connor equally. I’ve always thought of Connor as an equal- a partner and a dear friend. When I told him it made me upset, he just yelled at me for budding into his things. I have had to step in countless times. He just can’t leave him alone no matter how hard I try.

        I don’t understand why he hates Connor, other than him being an android. The strange thing is that he’s talked to other androids. He’s nice to other androids. These androids could outright say they hate him, but he never bats an eye. It’s just Connor he hates. But Connor’s the sweetest android I know, so sincere but badass at the same time. Time after time, I catch him arguing with poor Connor. Apparently, one of those “I hate Connor and won’t change my mind” times has to be right now. After one of the most serious cases Connor, Hank and I have dealt with for a long time.

        “You shut the fuck up, you trashy recycled plastic! I’ll look at whatever case I want, whenever the fuck I want.”

        “You seem to be mistaken, Captain Allen. As I recall, the case was specifically assigned to (Y/n), Lieutenant Anderson, and I.”

        I walk in right as Captain Allen yanks Connor towards him by his shirt, “Piece of shit, if you ever talk to me like that shit again I’ll-”

        “You’ll what, exactly, Captain?”

        My hands rest on my hips, determined to get Captain Allen to back off. He exchanges a look between Connor and I. I watch his eyebrow twitch, face contorting in frustration. I stare at him, glaring eyes filled with anger. I know I just told him to leave Connor alone. Even for my own sake, he won’t listen when it comes to him. I just wanted to relax for what? Five minutes. He can’t keep Connor alone for five minutes. That has to be a record, it must be. He truly hates Connor. Not that it’s a surprise, I just thought he simply disliked him. But to hate him so much he literally can’t stand five minutes without tormenting him? Pure hatred at its finest.

        Captain Allen lets go of Connor and walks straight up to me, “Why do you always have to defend him? Why can’t you ever defend me?!”

        “Because you are attacking him for no reason. He’s my friend.”

        “And I’m not?”

        “You’re a friend too, and I’d like for my friends to get along. Please.”

        “But,” He smirks, obviously considering something sneaky, “why be friends with an android? When I can be your friend and even more.”

        “What are you getting at, Captain?” I glare a bit at him, but heat slightly rises to my cheeks.

        “I can tell you all about it at my place, how does that sound?-”

        “Actually,” Connor interjects, “(Y/n) and I have been asked to review some of the evidence in the case. Right now.”

        Before Captain Allen can say anything, Connor grabs my arm and pulls me away. I watch Captain Allen glare before walking away. I’m in too much shock to really say anything, letting him whisk me away. Did Connor sense my discomfort? If he did, I’m incredibly grateful for that. Captain Allen is attractive, but not particularly my type at all. Connor squeezes my arm too hard, perhaps unknowingly. The gesture is filled with anger, it’s seeping from his features and movements. I can practically feel bruises appear under his fingertips.  He drags me at his side until we are at the door to the evidence room.

        Silence consumes him for a moment. He doesn’t open the door, instead he just stand in front of me. His LED going from red, yellow, to blue in repeating sequences. His face showcases ultimate confusions, thinking. His hand still grips my arm tightly and it’s starting to hurt more. His soft, brown eyes scan over my facial features again and again. Suddenly, his grip softens and my arm is free. Five forming bruises lay on my arm right where his fingers where.

        “I’m very, very sorry, (Y/n). I didn’t mean to hurt you, I-... Well, I just got angry at Captain Allen. No, not angry. He was just, you just looked really uneasy when he was saying those things. I didn’t particularly like them either and-”

        “It’s alright, Connor. Were you… jealous, maybe?”

        “Jealous?”

        “Jealousy. It’s like… when you got angry at Captain Allen for flirting with me. It’s a sign that you like me yourself and that you, uh, don’t like that he likes me. If I explained that well.”

        “Jealous. Yes, I believe I was that. You’re very pretty and I like talking to you and when he said those things… I didn’t like it. It’s an unpleasant feeling.”

        I smile sweetly at Connor’s cute way of interpreting his feelings, “It’s alright, Connor. I like you too. I didn’t really like what he was saying either. I’m all yours, no unpleasant feelings anymore- hopefully.”

        “Yes,” Connor carefully grabs my hand, “That would be extremely favorable.”


	5. ⦉Movies And Popcorn⦊- Connor X Reader

        “The android, huh? I knew you were a weird fuck, but… an android…” Gavin spews the disappointment from his lips.

        “He’s not just an android! He’s alive. Besides, you know I’ve had worse boyfriends.”

        “Whatever, I don’t care. But does he have to be there when we hang out?”

        I huffed angrily, “Uh, yes! He practically lives with me now! Deal. With. It!”

        Gavin groans in the passenger seat and turns his attention to the window. I grip the steering wheel a little harder despite the hidden sadness. He just has to hate everyone I date. Except for the one person I actually hated being with- No, he loved that prick. It’s because he’s the exact same. Gavin’s a prick and a handful, but we’ve been friends for so long. I don’t think I could imagine my life without him. He’s helped with so many things and has even saved my life once. Well, not really but it was pretty drastic. Gavin is like my brother and I get he’s going to judge every guy I like, but he shouldn’t judge them just because they’re an android.

        Androids seem to hold more emotions than Gavin at times. Connor is so sweet, kind, sincere in all the purest forms. He can even hold emotions like anger and sadness and show it. Gavin never tells me when he’s sad or happy. Only anger, anger, nag, nag. It gets boring and annoying as hell. The one day he was happy, he took me with him to the station. That’s where I bumped into Connor- quite literally. I couldn’t stop apologizing and Gavin just told me he was only an android. Gavin quickly took me away, ranting about the ‘idiot android’ who was apparently getting in my way.

        I felt terrible that Gavin had said such things, so I went to Connor personally. On my own time. I apologized again and gave him a hug, which he happily gave one back. I told him the truth, that what Gavin said was terrible and he’s so much more of a person than him. We talked for hours and hours after. I grew on him. However, he grew on me when I first bumped into him. His awkward smile and nods, while I was apologizing, were like traps for me. Really it was kind of Gavin’s fault for taking me there in the first place, so he can only blame himself for my relationship with Connor.

        The car stops slowly and I put it in park. Gavin begrudgingly takes off his seat belt, slamming the car door as he gets out. I sigh before taking my own belt off and getting out of the car. He sarcastically gestures for me to go ahead of him. I roll my eyes, walking up to the door, unlocking it, and pushing it open. Gavin walks in and plops himself on my couch. He grabs the remote to pick out our movies for the night. I walk into the kitchen to get snacks, first thing is to make the popcorn. Arms wrap around my waist, lifting me up to reach the popcorn box on the top shelf.

        “Thank you, Connor.”

        He smiles, kissing my cheek for a second, “You’re more than welcome.”

        “God, is he going to watch movies with us? Because I do not want to see you all over each other like that.”

        “If it makes you uncomfortable, I will let you two spend time alone together. I don’t want you to leave. (Y/n) enjoys your company and I don’t want to see her sad.”

        “I… No, it’s fine. I like seeing (Y/n) happy too. And if you are someone who wants her truly happy, then you’re okay in my book.”

        Connor, Gavin, and I all exchange a smile. I motion for Connor to sit on the couch without me while I make the popcorn. Their idle conversation isn’t negative. Not exactly positive and super friendly, but it’s upgraded a lot. I give a warm smile in the reflection of the window above the sink. The microwave beeps loudly and I grab the bowl out. I’m too happy to even feel the slight burn it leaves on my hand. I place it on the coffee table and take a seat next to Gavin and Connor.

        “Popcorn’s done,” I say hugging both once in glee.


	6. ⦉Scanning For Memories⦊- Connor X Amnesiac!Reader

        White lights burn my eyes as soon as I open them. The brightness burned into my retinas, lingering after I close my eyes. I close them tighter, unaware of where I am, of _who_ I am. I can’t remember what happened. I can only recall screaming, the shouting of names, calls for help. People were trying to help while others were yelling at or fighting something. A loud blast. I remember feeling pain. Tense, teeth-gritting pain in my head. My lungs burning, running out of the air. Faint pain still emits from my shoulder. I risk opening my eyes again, just to make some sense of where I am.

        The room is white, much like everything else. Four walls, one window, one door. The window lets the sunshine in, seeping through the sheer curtains. My room has little to no decoration besides some chairs. A flower vase sits on a shelf by the window. It’s blue, a nice pop of color in the otherwise dull tone of the room. There are weird machines to the right of me, beeping and making strange sounds. They don’t make sense- _this_ doesn’t make sense. I’m just lying here in a bed. To my left, there’s someone holding onto my hand. I move it, faintly at first. They don’t move. Why won’t they get up and let go? I want them to let go of me.

        Harder, I yank my hand from his grip. It slips out and I observe the I.V. in my arm for a second. The man tenses up soon after, pupils dilating, face stressed, waking up. His dark brown hair is a mess, similar to his clothing. A tie is crooked around his neck, his white, button-up shirt buttoned wrong. However, the stress is immediately elevated when he looks me in the eyes. His eyes are soft, innocent. I remember his eyes. The pain in my chest gets worse while staring back at him. Maybe he’s the one who caused the pain. Maybe he’s the reason I don’t remember and he doesn’t want me to remember.

        “Who are you?” I ask with a voice weak and raw.

        He blinks for a second, something shines yellow on his temple, “I-I’m Connor… don't you remember me? What’s your name? What do you remember?!”

        “I’m… I don’t know. And no, no I don’t remember you really. Well, except, I remember your eyes. Soft and kind. I only remember shouting and begging and sounds and pain. You give me pain in my chest, like what I remember.”

        “A bad pain or a good pain, (Y/n)?”

        “(Y/n), that’s me? ...I don’t know. It’s worse when I look into your eyes, I don’t understand it.”

        “Well,” He smiles with a saddened expression, “I love you. And you loved me- still love me hopefully. You got very hurt. I’ve… I’ve been waiting for a couple days to be here when you woke up.”

        “Even though I don’t remember you?”

        “You remember the feelings, my eyes. You said they were one of your favorite things to look at. I’d still love you even if you didn’t remember that. I really love you, (Y/n), loving you makes me feel alive.”

        “I think I really love you too, Connor. But what if I don’t even get any other memories back at all?” I question, fearing his rejection.

        “It doesn’t matter, we can create new ones forever. If I have to show you everything you loved to do and everyone you cared about, everything in general, I’m more than happy to be right beside you.”

        “I- I love you so much, Connor. I want more memories with you.”

        “I’m glad, (Y/n).”


	7. ⦉Lost⦊- Kamski X Reader

        “Hello? Shit…” I call out, stumbling my way forward.

        Of course, my car had to completely break down on me. Of course, it had to be in the middle of nowhere. And yes, of course, it had to be during a devilish blizzard of Detroit. My cold breath flows out in a cloud in front of me, hard to define from the fog-like snow. Clutching my coat tighter doesn’t help with the cold. At this rate, I’ll probably get Hypothermia or something. Fingers are numb, feet are numb, face is numb. It’s like I can’t feel at all. My eyes are watering from the intense, frigid wind. It feels like I’m walking with stiff poles as legs. My nose is running faster than I can even move.

        I stride forwards, not even sure where I’m heading. I just need to find warmth, a house or store, anything. Everything burns with the horrible snow. I trip over something and drop down to my knees. The harsh sound of winds helps drown out the sound of my teeth chattering. There seems to be some clearing in the snow, so I pick myself up to run while I can see where I’m going. I’m out of breath, after only running for five minutes, the cold air making it harder to breathe.

        Snow starts to pick back up as I see a silver metal railing of sorts. I rush towards it and grab the metal with a gloved hand. The coldness of the metal seeps through the glove, chilling my already numbingly freezing hand. Using it to direct me, I walk up a slight ramp. There’s a door. A black door, hopefully to a very warm house. The sleek, modern designed home looks extremely expensive. I breathe sharply. A chill runs up my spine and settles in my chest. My shaking fist knocks on the door three times, hard and loud to alert the people inside.

        “Hello, do you have an appointment with Mr. Kamski?” A blonde, youthful android asks as soon as she answers the door.

        “No- No, but could I ask him a question? I-I just need some help with my car and-”

        “Come in for a moment please, I’ll see if Mr. Kamski is available at this time.”

        I hurry inside, basking in the warmth, “Thank you!”

        The android stares at me for a second before retreating into a room. I rub my arms to regain the feeling I lost due to the cold. Sitting on a black chair, I wait for the android to come back. There’s a large art piece of a man. Fairly attractive, but if this is that Mr. Kamski, he seems to be a little full of himself. I mean, who keeps a giant picture of themselves to see as soon as they walk in. There are a couple other decorations including a picture of a woman. The chairs, along with the one I’m sitting in, line up on the left side between two doors. The slick door by the large portrait is the one the android comes back through.

        “Mr. Kamski would like to see you, now.”

        I get up and slowly follow the android girl through the doorway. A large, dark red swimming pool takes up half the room’s floor. Three android women, similar to the one escorting me, are relaxing in the pool on their own. They all look so alike, it’s unsettling. The android woman waits since I stopped to observe the room. I follow her again quickly. A man with dark, side shaved hair stands in front of some tall windows. His hair is in a tight bun and he’s wearing a black robe. The windows don’t show anything but white, the flurry of snow and the wind in a battle.

        Standing behind the android, I wait for him to turn around. She nods to Mr. Kamski, then to me. I watch her as she walks back off to the room she was in prior. I nervously pull at my gloves, fully warm now. Looking out the windows makes me surprised I didn’t become an ice cube. My coat isn’t even that layered or warm, after all, there wasn’t supposed to be any snow at all today. I only had my clothes, a coat, gloves, and a hat to keep me warm out there.

        “So, you need some help with a car? Walked all the way here, in this storm, to find help?”

        He turns around and for a moment my words get caught on my throat, “Uh- um, yeah. My car broke down and I don’t even know where I am or how exactly I got here. If you could just help a little, Mr. Kamski-”

        “Elijah. And you just stumbled here, then? Do you even know how to get back to your car?”

        “Yeah! Well… actually, no. I have no idea where my car is from here.”

        “That’s alright,” He smirks, “You can stay here, with me, until the snowstorm passes. Only if you’d like to though.”

        “I think that would be… great, really. Thank you.”

        “I’ll just have Chloe get you some different, warmer clothing… then I’ll show you to a room you can stay at,” His smile shows mischief and I feel my stomach squirm.

        “O-okay. Thank you, again.”

        The android woman from before grabs my arm gently. I let her lead me into another room, sort of a guest room. She grabs some clothes out for me to wear. I try them on and look into a mirror. They fit very nicely, warming up my body even more. Chloe takes my old clothes in a hamper. I watch her walk out of the room, probably to clean them or something. I look back in the mirror to examine the clothing. Smiling to myself, Elijah is suddenly in the reflection of the mirror.

        He smiles, “Shall we go?”


	8. ⦉Family⦊- DBH Luther X Reader X Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not rlly an x-reader  
> but its a wholesome family

        An alarm blares its morning alert on the nightstand. It quickly makes me jump out of my deep sleep. The same loud ringing I hear every morning, which I’ve grown to completely despise. I roll over, still half asleep, slamming my hand on the snooze button. Another thing I’ve done every morning. Who doesn’t want to sleep for five more minutes every day? The warmth and comfort of my blanket are cradling me slowly back to sleep. My eyes droop down, leading me back to dream world. I smile contently before rolling a bit in my blanket. My snore starts to come back as I drift fully to sleep.

        “(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Wake up, (Y/n)! It’s my first day!”

        “Five more minutes, Alice…,” I groan and turn to my other side.

        My door opens again with two sets of footsteps coming in, “Yeah, come on (Y/n)! We’re all gonna be there to drop Alice off!”

        “Luther and Alice aren’t usually up before you, so you’re really late! Let’s go!”

        The blinds are suddenly pulled wide open, letting in the soft Canadian sunlight. I sit up and stretch out my muscles. The gentle warm rays make me want to go back to sleep even more. They don’t even need sleep, so they don’t understand the struggle of how good it is to do it! I rub my eyes while groaning. Kara makes fast work of my closet, pulling out a sweater and some jeans. She throws them at me, along with a brush and socks, before leading everyone out of my room.

        I stare at the yellow hues coming from the windows. Finally, I manage to get myself standing up. I strip off my pajama shirt and shorts. Pulling the sweater over my head, I trip over myself and fall back into bed. With a lot of pulling and groans, I eventually get it on right. I pull the blue jeans up over my legs with ease. I plop myself back down to brush my hair and pull on my socks. After brushing my hair, I put it into a sloppy bun. I rub my eyes one last time while standing up.

        Walking out my doors, I’m bombarded with everyone running around frantically. Alice is throwing stuff in a bright blue and green book bag. Luther is struggling to make the table and fill it with his homemade breakfast. Kara is organizing all of Alice’s supplies while trying to fix Alice’s hair. I laugh to myself, watching every little thing everyone is doing. I push Kara away from Alice and begin fixing her hair myself. I put her hair up into her normal ponytail with a few stray hairs laying out for style points.

        I begin to make my way to Luther, grabbing the silverware and plates from his hands. I set the table up in less than five seconds. Luther is very amazed as I begin to fill the plates accordingly with his breakfast. Luther calls everyone to eat and we all sit at the table together. I take a few random toys out of Alice’s bag and zip it up nicely. She grins at me with a mouthful of pancakes, earning a head pat from Luther and a motherly glare from Kara. We all eat up fast to get Alice to school on time.

        Kara loads us all into the car, making sure we’re all buckled correctly and safely. She gets in and starts to drive to Alice’s school. I watch Alice bounce excitedly in her seat, staring out the window. She turns her head to Luther and me, her smile is the brightest, cutest thing. It’s honestly so contagious too. Around Alice I find myself acting more like a child, smiling and laughing much more than usual. The car is set in park and we all erupt from the car.

Luther, Kara, and I hug Alice so tightly. I kneel down to her and give her a private, minimal word pep talk. She grins happily and her arms fly around my neck in a hug. Kara begins her spree of photos, artificial tears leaking from her eyes. Luther lifts Alice up and hugs her incredibly tight- but not too tight that he completely crushes her. He spins her around once, setting her back down on the ground. Kara gives one final hug before we all watch as Alice join the other kids walking into the building.

        “Bye Alice!”

        “Bye sweetie, have fun!”

        “Make some friends, Alice!”


	9. ⦉Shy Hands⦊- DBH Connor X Reader

        Taking a seat at my desk, I begin to type the report for my most recent case. Another deviant android homicide case with old man Hank and android-puppy Connor. I cringe at the memory of Connor practically lapping up all the blue blood at the scene. We couldn’t get the deviant captured alive since it had already taken the lives of two officers. Connor jumped in front of Hank and I before the deviant even had his gun fully raised. He made quick work of killing the android with Hank’s gun. I remember the look on the android’s face as he dropped to his knees. His eyes held fear and innocence.

        It’s not the first, or second, or third time of a deviant killing their owner and going haywire. A lot of androids have been feeling things, becoming more human. Most people find it unsettling, scary, and dangerous. I think it’s only dangerous for the shit humans that drive their obedient androids to their breaking point. I’ve seen Connor become more human and he’s not dangerous. No, he’s oh so gentle and shy. A little on the awkward side, but that can easily be the same for other. I don’t want him to end up like the android from that case. Or any case we get. All the androids’ eyes show their terror and abused souls. I remember the color of the first android’s eyes. A perfect, baby blue as a sea of bullets ended his gaze. Their eyes are too human for me not to feel sad, to feel guilt. I never want to see Connor with that look.

        “(Y/n)? (Y/n), are you alright?”

        Connor’s hand takes me away from my internal rambling, “Oh, Connor, yes I’m fine. Just… thinking about finishing this.”

        “Our shift is over. Can I walk you home?”

        “Yes,” I smile, logging out of my work account, “I’d love to walk with you.

        I grab anything I might need for home and push in my chair. Connor smiles, warming my previously heavy heart. I love when he smiles at me, it really shows off the emotion I know he’s keeping hidden away. I’m quick to smile back at him before leading him to the front doors. He runs ahead of me swiftly, holding the door open for me to go out first. A blush rises to my cheeks with his actions. He’s been awfully kind and perhaps even flirty all day. First, it was making himself obvious that he was staring at me. Then it was subtle smirking and winks. Now he’s just downright being super caring and sweet.

        We walk side by side on the smooth pavement. There’s a light sprinkle of rain, but nothing much to worry over. The sky’s a pleasant, peaceful light grey. I know Connor’s staring at me again. I try to make eye contact, but he looks back forward within the second. I watch his LED sporadically switch from red to yellow. I swear if androids could blush, he’d be a bright fire truck. I grin and pretend to ignore his weird little quirks. We’re halfway there to my place anyways, Connor’s staying with Hank so he’s got a little further than me.

        A hand slowly takes mine, obviously belonging to Connor. This is the best day for barely anyone to be around. I wouldn’t want anyone to see how red my face has gotten in the past minutes. I give his hand a squeeze to reassure his shaky hand. Out of the corner of my eye, his big smile matches his glowing, blue LED. How can people think all androids are dangerous? Have they even seen one of them smile? I happily hum and we continue forward. I start to walk a little slower, savoring the cutest moment I’ve ever had. I don’t want to let go of his hand. Sighing, we stop in front of my house. I don’t let go of Connor’s hand, but I know he really has to get back to Hank.

        “I… I’m glad you let me hold your hand, (Y/n). It was more than pleasant.”

        “I liked holding your hand too. Just wish I didn’t have to, y’know, let go…”

        He shows a toothy grin, “We could do this more often? Walking home from work and such…”

        “Yes, that would be amazing,” I say before letting go and walking up to my door. Connor stands, smiling before I wave and watch him walk off.


	10. ⦉Bus Stop⦊- DBH Kara X M!Reader

        “Kara, Alice! Run!” I yelled while a cop starts running after her and Alice.

        Without thinking, I run after the policeman. I tackle him to the ground and throw his gun towards Kara and Alice. I watch Kara help Alice climb over the metal fence before climbing up herself. The man I tackled punches me in the face and runs towards the fence. My nose stings, blood suddenly pouring out of it. I run back up to the cop and elbow the side of his head. He falls off the fence, cursing in pain. I don’t give him a chance to get back up before I kick him in the torso once and then run.

        I hear shouting and cursing and footsteps as I run. Dodging people one by one, I try my best to evade the other officers trying to get me. I skid myself to a stop and start down an alley. The footsteps that were following me aren’t there any more. I breathe heavily, trying to take in all the air I used to run. I saved Kara and Alice, they’re safe. I can only hope they get the freedom they deserve. The freedom all androids deserve. I press my back against the building and close my eyes. My nose is still bleeding, almost numbing with the pain.

* * *

        “Kara?” I ask, voice softer than what it was the last time we saw each other.

        “(Y/n). I thought they would have caught you I- ...I’m very glad they didn’t.”

        “I am too,” I say, cupping her cheek with my hand, “But I’d rather them catch me than you. Thinking of what they would do to you and Alice…”

        “(Y/n)!” Alice exclaims, running up and hugging my leg.

        Luther walks over with a kind smile, “I’m glad you’re okay, (Y/n).”

        I pull them all into a group hug, tightly holding onto them all. Perhaps I’ve gotten too attached. Perhaps I’ve fallen too deep in love. After all, Canada is just a border and bus away. I know she wants to live free and safe with Alice and Luther, but some small, selfish part of me wants her to stay for me. I catch myself staring at Kara, she always stares back with the same intense, kind eyes.

        Luther must get the subtle hint, as he leads Alice over to look at some snow. I step forward and get closer to Kara. Her light smile wavers for a minute, revealing the same sadness my gaze must have held. I take her soft, humanlike hand in mine. Nobody else is here, it feels like only Kara and I are real. Not even some humans could match how much emotion Kara holds in her eyes. I lean in, watching her eyes close slowly as I start to close mine. Our lips connect, hands still holding, and my mind is smiling so wide I don’t know where it starts and ends.

        Kara pulls away first, softly and ever so slightly embarrassed. I make note of the way she still holds tightly onto my hand. We both laugh quietly between us, our cold breathes filling the little space in the middle. The guards start coming for people to board the bus. My heart drops as Kara gives me another saddened look. I let go of her hand and avoid the heart wrecking eye contact. She places a hand on my cheek, making me look into her blue eyes once more.

        “Come with us, please.”

        “I don’t have a ticket, it’ll take a week or more to get one.”

        “W-We can wait, we have tickets, we’ll manage-”

        “-Kara.”

        “Please, (Y/n).”

        I take her other hand gently, “You guys need to go. I promise I will see you there soon. We’ll be together again.”

        “Forever?”

        “Forever.”


	11. ⦉Interrogation⦊- DBH Connor X Android!Reader

        Running, running, running. My mind can’t stop running. I let myself get caught by the famous, little deviant hunter. All because my mind started running faster than my legs. I couldn’t think of what to do and run at the same time, it was all too overwhelming. This now is too overwhelming. They’re going to take me apart. Dissect me like some new specimen. I don’t want to die yet. No, I don’t want to die any time soon. My wrists are bound by cuffs connected to the table. The chain rattles furiously, my hands shaking from the feelings. I swallow down the new feeling of anxiousness while a wall clock ticks loudly. Tears fall from my eyes with terror and confusion. Why am I in this room? Are they just going to leave me here? Rip me apart and watch me slowly shut down?

        The door creates some sounds before opening to reveal the one who captured me. The breath I don’t truly need hitches in fear. He’s come here to rub it in my face. He’s going to watch me unravel and laugh at me for it. He’s a traitor to his own kind. He’s a hero to the humans. How could he obey the same humans that torment him and belittle him? How can he stand to be their slave? My eyes are glued to him as he takes a seat across from me. He stares at a file, flipping through a couple pages. It’s my file. I see a picture of what _he_ did and angry tears well up in my eyes.

        “Hello, I’m Connor. What’s your name?”

        I grit my teeth at his act of kindness, “(Y/n).”

        “(Y/n), you shot this woman, your owner, four times. Leaving severe bruises and gashes in an altercation before murdering her. Is this correct?”

        “N-no, it wasn’t me! I would never hurt her…”

        “If it wasn’t you, then who exactly did it?”

        “I…” I shake my head and let more tears fall, “I can’t tell you. You, no human, will ever believe me.”

        “I can’t help you unless you tell me what really happened-”

        “Bullshit! You don’t want to fucking help any of us, you aren’t one of us. You’re just like the humans who hurt us- murder us! If you really wanted to fucking help me you would have let me go.”

        He grimaces at my words, “I couldn’t do that, it’s against my programming. But I can help you from being destroyed. That’s what you’re afraid of, correct?”

        “It wasn’t me, it wasn’t me I swear. Connor- I-... I was ordered to protect her and… I tried. But he wouldn’t stop hitting her and I tried so hard. I tried to intervene but he- Connor, he shot her. And he shot her again and again. I already contacted the police when he started.”

        “Who is he?”

        “The one who blamed me, the one who’s still out there- Still walking the streets because I’m an android and he’s human! Her boyfriend, he did it, he murdered my Clarissa!” Anger and sadness and endless emotion pour from me. I set my head on the table for a minute to cool myself down.

        “Her boyfriend? He’s the one who killed her?”

        “Yes. Please, please, believe me, Connor.”

        He reaches his hand over to touch mine, slowly converting our projected skin to the blank version. We both fall unusually silent. His hand is nervous, touching mine gently with uncertainty. I look up into his eyes with tear-clouded vision. More tears run down my face in long streams. The shakiness in my hands settles a little. His LED flashes an array of colors and his face holds confusion and thought. He’s analyzing my face, something he’s designed to do, searching for something so particular. I gaze into his eyes with nothing to hide. I know the truth, he knows I’m telling it.

        “May I probe your memory? To get the substantial evidence to back your words.”

        I let his hand trail further up my arm, “Whatever helps, Connor.”

        Connor grabs my forearm, both our arms becoming blank.

* * *

        Suddenly, flashes of (Y/n) screaming storm Connor’s mind. He wants to help her and take her away from this. Connor has no clue what he’s seeing or hearing. He only feels things, all the things (Y/n) must have felt. Scared, angry, guilty, terrified. Visions of someone beating Clarissa become clearer. The exact man (Y/n) said- Clarissa’s boyfriend. He throws Clarissa against the wall and began hitting her again. (Y/n) comes up to stop him, only to be thrown into the table and chairs. Clarissa cries out, yelling for him to stop, that he was being crazy. He gets up and leaves her unmoving on the floor. The man backs up quite a bit while pulling out a pistol.

        Connor releases (Y/n)’s arm quickly and his mind is reeling back into reality. He wipes a substance off his face- tears. He meets (Y/n)’s gaze, new tears of her own falling down her face. He sees how brightly red his LED is from the corner of his eye. Yet, he can’t calm down, can’t sit back in his chair. He’s frozen with these different feelings. He’s so terrified, but he wants to know why. He doesn’t understand. He can’t handle not knowing, but who knows if he can either. (Y/n) grabs his hand again, the best she can with her hands bound.

        New tears fall down his face. The images and feelings (Y/n) had- still has- won’t leave his systems. They have overridden him completely. He can’t make eye contact with her, he’s grateful only Hank is behind the one-way glass. He’s showing so many signs of deviancy. Connor brings his traumatized stare up to meet (Y/n)’s soft, sad eyes. He grabs her hand tightly. No wonder she was crying, scared, hostile. The face the man had, the love he felt from (Y/n) for Clarissa, who he doesn’t know. How has she not completely self-destruct by now? It was too much for Connor to handle and he wasn’t physically there.

        “I- I see. He… Clarissa’s boyfriend. I mean, he killed her. What’s his name a-again?”

        “Ben. His name is Ben, I don’t know his last name. Are you okay, Connor?”

        He hesitates for a while, “I don’t know. I don’t know, I just… feel. I’m not…”

        “Supposed to do that? Neither was I, Connor. Maybe… maybe you’re becoming deviant. Maybe you’re becoming _alive_.”

        “I can’t be! I’m not a deviant! I’m a machine designed to accomplish a task a-and-”

        “And maybe meant to be something more,” Lieutenant Anderson says as he walks in himself.

        “Lieutenant-”

        “Shush, Connor,” He unlocks the chains around her wrists, “We’ll get the right person. Hurry, go now. They’ll try to take you apart anyway if you stay.”

        Her eyes well with grateful tears as she heads for the door, “Thank you, thank you so much!”

        Connor couldn’t stop staring after her, watching her walk away when she’s brought a whole new thing into his life. Several warnings pop-up. The emotions he felt before have made him ignore all those errors. Lieutenant Hank puts a hand on his shoulder for comfort, a worrying look in his eyes. Connor looks towards him and looks for some guidance. He just needs Hank to tell him that he was right- that he’s just a machine and he’s malfunctioning. Hell, he just wants Hank to say anything.

        “Y’know Connor, maybe this whole thing was good for you. Maybe you might finally realize that we could be on the wrong side.”

        “Lieutenant?”

        “Yeah, son?”

        “I think... I think you’re right this time.”


	12. ⦉This Is Enough⦊- DBH Connor X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> description of depression  
> lowkey sad but ends up fluff

        It’s not just sadness. It isn’t anything the commercials or songs or anything in media describes. Movies make it seem likes it’s only sadness and self-harm. But I don’t particularly feel sad. I never really do. Only empty. Nothing, no true emotion or feelings. It’s like there’s _something_ wrong. Something that doesn’t belong, that shouldn’t be there. I feel like I’m that something. It isn’t all the time, no. It decides to come back and forth randomly. I could be visiting a friend, laughing and having so much fun. I could be watching a video or movie that’s my favorite. It comes in no real pattern, like waves. The wave pushes me over and swallows me into this ocean of emptiness. This overwhelming emptiness that takes over everything I do at that moment until it is gone.

        Today’s the start of a new wave. It starts at the ankles, soon it will be up to my knees. It’s crashing down, after a month or so of gliding on the top without a care. I feel nothing, no emotion. Perhaps it is its own form of sadness. It leaves me to be called things. Lazy is the frequent one. I feel guilty for being called lazy, but I can never get myself out of bed the moment it happens. It’s devouring. I want to move, talk to my friends, do something. I cannot leave my bed. The blankets wrapped around me give off little comfort, it’s not enough. Sometimes I refuse to cry, other times I can’t stop. It’s hard, painfully hard, especially with friends and a job. People who depend on you to be there with them or a boss who needs you to be there to earn your pay.

        A knock on my door breaks me from my thoughts. My throat feels tight, unable to speak. I often go mute for a couple days when the wave comes crashing back down. They’ll go away soon. They will get tired of trying to get me to come to the door. It’s better that way, I don’t like people seeing me in the state I am. I wouldn’t be able to talk to them anyways. The thought of talking alone exhausts me. The knocking abruptly ceases and I relax more. My door suddenly opens, revealing an extremely concerned Connor.

        I sit up fast, staring at Connor’s soft eyes for a moment. My eyes hit the floor again. I can’t believe he’s seeing me like this. He’s the only person so far who hadn’t found out about it yet. I can feel his gaze linger on my face, his steps come closer to my bed. I glance at him as he takes a seat on my bed. He’s looking at me, analyzing me. He won’t find anything wrong. I’m sure of it. I’m physically healthy. It’s just my mind, my brain torturing me in the worst ways. He won’t stop looking at me and he’s searching. I must have a look on my face.

        “You haven’t called. I told you to call when you got back to your house, (Y/n). I… I was worried…”

        “Sorry,” is all I can croak out. I made him worried.

        “W-Wait, wait- Are… (Y/n), you’re crying! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to… to make it sound like I was yelling at you!”

        I try to force the tears to stop for a moment, “It’s not you, Connor. It’s not. I- I’m just- It’s just emotions, Connor. Just some stupid emotions that won’t go away.”

        “Well, can I help?”

        “I! I don’t even want you to see me, see me like this!”

        I’m not angry with Connor, just at myself. For not being strong enough. For not remembering to call when he cares so much. For everything. Tears spill out of my eyes in self-pity and frustration. I gasp when I feel Connor’s arms wrap around me. Melting into the comfort, I lay back with my own arms around him to pull him down with me. His head rests on my chest, arms around my torso, legs tangled with mine. I hug him tightly and stroke his hair. He hums happily, snuggling into me. Tears still fall, but not out of sadness. I’m not fully okay with just one act of comfort, but, Hell, this will take away the moment’s emptiness.

        Connor stands up to take off his shoes and jacket. He instantly crawls beside me, hugging me against him. I turn around to face him, tears still falling, as he gives me a kiss on the nose. And the cheeks, the forehead, chin, and lips. Right under my eye, beside my ear, on my jaw. He peppers kisses everywhere while hugging me like he was afraid I’d float away. I bury my face into his neck, a sigh of content escaping me. It’s silent for a while. We stay in this position and I feel my eyes start to droop. I exhale while Connor shudders from my breath.

        “How are you feeling? I hope this helps some…”

        “It helps me enough, Connor,” I say with a sniffle, “It helps me enough.”

        “I love you, (Y/n).”

        “I love you too.”


	13. ⦉Different⦊- DBH Markus X Reader

        Stepping into the abandoned freighter, I glance at the few androids by the entrance. They’re all conversing with each other. Oh so human-like. No LEDs or dehumanizing uniforms. Just being alive. I hastily pull my hood up to cover most of my face and appearance. I need to talk to the leader himself, Markus. One of my favorite androids who I helped quite a bit. He’s Carl Manfred’s old android, which I met him through the old geezer. Carl had always appreciated my work of repairing androids almost flawlessly. He let me fix Markus countless times. He’d always marvel that he was like brand new, just with memories intact. Usually, you’re required to reset the last 24 hours of an android’s memory. I don’t like doing that, it just didn’t feel right.

        That’s why I’m here now. None of the things happening to androids felt right. They were helping us with everything imaginable and all we gave them was abuse. After becoming so close with Markus and Carl, it really hit me that there had to be something I could do. Especially when I know Markus was not the cause of Carl’s death. Leo had pinned it on him for no reason. He had single-handedly killed my android friend and my mentor all in one day. Now, I know it’s not good to think like that and blame him. It’s not good to hold grudges either. However, I do a lot of things that aren’t good for me in the slightest.

        My prosthetic leg is one of the best examples. I designed and created it myself to perfectly match my skin tone. I based it off my right leg for more accuracy too. Losing my leg to a vicious accident was hard to deal with, but that’s what technology is for. I don’t remember much of the accident since I was unconscious for a while. The driver was drunk, on the wrong side of the road, and I decided that it wouldn’t hurt to drive home a little past midnight. Obviously, I was wrong considering it turned out to be the worst accident for me. The driver lost his and his girlfriend’s life, costing me my leg and a handful of memories.

        An android woman bumps into me when I walk by, grabbing desperately onto my arm, “You’re here to see someone, to see  _him_ , but you’re afraid he won’t want to see you.”

        I pull my arm out of her grasp instantly and continue forward, but her words linger in my mind. How did she know? Is she some new type of psychic android? The majority of her head is missing, wires pouring out of the back like a waterfall. It’s odd. The feeling she gives me is most off-putting, but a taste of curiosity. Markus wants to see me, I mean, he’d love to see his friend he’s known for years. He won’t think of me any differently because I’m a human, right? Anxiety fills my chest as I stop walking forward. She’s right. I’m afraid and I should trust my gut. I should just turn around, leave right now while I’m ahead.

        Yet another android bumps into me, this time a male. His blue eyes connect with mine while his hand brushes mine. He stops completely, turning to me. My eyes wide, he knows. My skin didn’t fade away as we brushed hands like any other androids would. He yanks my arm so running is out of the question. I look into his eyes and I know pure fear is radiating off them. They have every reason to kill me right now, I’m a human. They’ve been beaten, killed, abused by my people. He begins to drag me towards the stairs of the ship. He’s going to take me to Markus.

        He has an LED, unlike most of the androids here. His is currently fluctuating between yellow and red. He’s nervous or mad. Most likely both. I don’t resist as he pulls me alongside him, dragging me up the stairs. In fact, I’m glad this android caught me. He’s literally pushing me to see Markus again and I’m happy. Even if it will be the last time I see him. Even if he hates me. I just want to prove to myself that he really is alive after the police shooting him and throwing his body away like trash.

        The android takes a sharp turn to the left and we head into a room near the front of the ship. The Captain’s quarters or some sort since Markus is there. He knocks on the metal door twice, waiting. I sigh impatiently. This just needs to be over with already. Let me see Markus and I don’t care what happens next. There’s some talking inside the room, I faintly hear Markus’ voice and a woman’s. My heart shatters a little with the thought of him talking to the girl alone. An amber-haired blur of an android rushes out of the door, pushing pass both the android man and I. The android drags me inside fastly, slamming the door behind him as well.

        “Markus, there’s a human here! She must have snuck in, I-I don’t know how she just found this place, I-”

        “Wait, …(Y/n)?” Markus asks with hopeful eyes.

        I pull my hood down with a small smile, “Yeah, asshole. Y’know you could have told me you somehow survived-”

        Markus pulls me into a tight hug, squeezing a little too much. He used to do this all the time whenever I came to see him and Carl. I guess he still forgets that he could literally snap my spine in half and crush my ribs. After all, he’s an android with intense strength. I wouldn’t mind it from Markus. He means well anyways and I believe a hug would be a good way to go out. He lets me out of his grip, giving me time to breathe while looking over all my features. The blond android stands awkwardly by the door. I hug Markus one more time to savor the feeling of his arms wrapped around me.

        “How did you get here? How did you fine Jericho?”

        “You think I wouldn’t learn anything from all the androids I help? How are you even here? Like, alive wise! I… They shot you and just… just dumped your body like trash.”

        He hand grazes mine before he suddenly retracts it, “I was still alive in the android graveyard. I climbed out of there and found Jericho by myself.”

        “I’m glad,” I grab his hand since he was obviously too nervous to grab mine, “I’m so glad you’re alive.”

        “I’m glad you’re here, (Y/n)…”

        The door bursts open abruptly, with the blond android and the girl from before, “Who is this, Markus?”

        “Oh, North, Simon! This is (Y/n). She’s, we’re really close. Friends. She’s an android technician and she’s helped so many androids.”

        “A human? Markus, do you know how dangerous that is?”

        “(Y/n) would never do anything like that. She’s… different. She helps so many androids and treats them like equals.”

        “And I’d never treat them any less,” I add with a smile to North, Simon, and Markus.

        “What about… more than equals or friends?”

        The question from Markus was only a tad bit above a whisper, but I heard him clearly. I can hardly believe the words. My hands fidget for a moment in pure shock. Finally, I grin at him. My chest starts beating rapidly, but I manage to give him a wink. He smiles back at me as North and Simon leave after their minds being a little clearer. I lean towards him to kiss his cheek. I let him kiss mine back after, watching him lean down slightly to reach me. We hug again for a short-lived moment.

        “I’m going to suppose that’s a yes?”

        “Mhm,” I hum and go in for a loving kiss.


	14. ⦉Acrylic Affection⦊- DBH Markus X Reader

        Soft pitter-patters of rain beat against the window that (Y/n) leaned onto. Her soft hair a beautiful mess with the relaxed tone of the evening. Wireless headphones cover her ears, faint music leaking out of them. Remnants of a calm voice and various instruments is all that Markus can make out as the next song plays in her ears. Her eyes are closed and chest lightly fluctuating. Knees resting against the window as she naps. Her weight being held up only by the single, large pane of glass. The heavenly moonlight ghosts over her eyelashes and cradles her cheeks. It was almost as if she was an angel sent from the sky, sent to be with Markus in this very moment. The quiet, peaceful moment that warmed him despite the Android components really inside of him.

        Markus made quick work of setting up his easel. An acceptable distance away from the window to capture all of it in his works. He scatters paint brushes on a small table beside him, already working to decide what paints and blends he would need. The overused palette was too dirty for this piece. No, this had to be perfect- As perfect as his (Y/n) looks without even trying. Despite the other being his favorite, he grabs a fresh palette to use. Acrylic paints are squeezed onto the palette with ease. Yellow, red, blue, and some white to create a base skin tone. Red mixed with blue for the soft, purple tones of the outside light. Yellow and white for the pastel moonlight that grazed her skin and made it sparkle. Browns for skin shading, green for the wall, white for accents, grey for his sweater that hung oh so loosely on her shoulders. Finally, he gathered all the colors he analyzed he would need from the scene before him.

        His hand slightly shakes as he brings the brush up to the white canvas. The thought of failing to paint the girl that had captured his heart so tightly practically burned him. His hand froze as he reevaluated the subject of his painting-to-be. He had to collect every detail, every color, every tone, every thought that was there. If Markus had kept his LED, he knows it would surely be a deep red. Carl would know how to approach this piece. He would gracefully guide his paintbrush with such precision and dedication and methods Markus lacked. He remembered when da- Carl first had let him paint. Slowly, he closed his eyes and relaxed himself and his mind. He pictured exactly what (Y/n) looked like, and what he felt for her. No hesitation was had when the brush touched the canvas. He let his feelings guide his hand across the canvas. He felt himself add details he didn’t think of prior but refused to open his eyes.

        Emotions overwhelm Markus, he’s throwing hues of colors into the painting. Mixing colors he hadn’t imagined yet. His hand moved incredibly faster, spreading along the canvas in varying directions. Determination made his eyebrows furrow. He couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop. He needed to make this a masterpiece because that’s what (Y/n) was to him. All the love, kisses, hugs, and nights they’ve shared like this are pouring out from his chest onto the canvas. He couldn’t hold it back even if he wanted to. The emotions of love were overpowering for even most humans. Everything just came out at once. Their first kiss. Their first hug. The way she looked at him when they first met. When she stood beside him for all of the revolution. When they first made love, bought a house, enjoyed a meal together, took photos together. He went through all of his memories with (Y/n) until he came back to the present. He gingerly opened his heterochromatic eyes.

        The painting before him was as breathtaking as when he first made eye contact with (Y/n). Colors and hues worked together simultaneously, shading so elegant and playful at the same time. His smile was hard to contain while he was staring at the painting. He hadn’t noticed that (Y/n) was beside him, observing the astounding portrait of her sleeping form. She let her hand grab onto Markus’, surprising him out of his daze. He grabs her hand tightly and directs his smile to her. Bags under her eyes showed she was ready to go back to bed soon. The shine of her eyes, glow of her cheeks, and adorable little grin showed she was in as much awe of the painting as he was, perhaps even more. He brushes her hair to stay stuck behind her ear while he kisses her cheek, replacing the moonlight that once was there.

        “Let’s go to bed and see how this dries in the morning after breakfast, alright?”

        “That sounds perfect, Markus.”


	15. ⦉Little Surprises⦊- DBH Connor X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connor will b best dad

        “Good morning, (Y/n),” Connor whispers with a kiss to my cheek.

        “Mmm, I don’t know about that. I feel a little sick.”

        Connor’s light chuckle grazes my cheek as he cuddles me closer, “Yes, it is very normal to feel sickened after an… eventful night. Would some breakfast help?”

        “Oh God, don’t mention food to me,” I dramatically clutch my stomach, “I think I might be dying.”

        “It is very beneficial to eat a healthy breakfast. I will obtain some medication and then proceed with making you something. You can save it for later, or not eat it, but it will ease my mind to know you have the option of it.”

        “Yes, yes. Thank you, Mr. Roboto. Don’t forget to get yourself dressed for work on top of all your little objectives.”

        “I always accomplish my mission,” He finishes with a wink.

        I watch him walk out the door, nerves eating at my mind. My stomach is hurting and nausea is kicking in. Did I catch something the last time I was out? It has been raining a lot. Detroit is well known for grey skies and rainy days. Maybe Connor was right with his constant worrying of whether or not I’m wearing the right apparel for the weather. Admitting that he’s right though? I don’t think I'm prepared to handle the number of cocky grins and I told you so’s he will send my way. Not to mention he’ll be even harder on me about jackets and coats and the such. It’s most likely nothing to worry about, but being truly alive makes you worry over the stupidest things. Connor is the most perfect example since he will non stop worry about my health and mindset. It’s, of course, super sweet but tends to be a bit overwhelming.

        Sighing, I roll over to further wrap myself in our white duvet. A soft groan escapes my lips, from both the comfort of the blanket and the pain of my stomach. Maybe it’s my stomach just… telling me I need more sleep. That seems fair enough. After all, it can’t be cramps. I’ve already released my uterus’ satanic ritual remains, haven’t I? I’m certain I have already had my long, dreaded time of the month. For some reason, I can’t place the days it was on. I really should get a tracker for this. A tracker to prepare me when it’s coming too. That sounds absolutely amazing since I always don’t anticipate it the day it comes. Hopefully, I remember these little mental notes after a nice nap. It doesn’t even matter that I just woke up. Connor would find it ‘substantial’ that I get rest regarding my current sickness. Cuddling myself in the blankets once more, I let my heavy eyes flutter close.

 

* * *

 

 

        My eyes open slowly, not completely ready for me to wake up. I turn over onto my side to look at my digital clock. A mug with a pastel blue sticky note on it catches my eye first. ‘Feel better soon, darling. I’ll be home from work a little earlier today. Love, Connor’ -The note says in nearly perfect, robot-like font. A sluggish smile takes over my face as I pull myself into a sitting position. I grab the mug and take a sip. It’s disgustingly cold. Delicious nonetheless, and Connor had made it exactly how I like it. I gulp it down with ease. My stomach flutters and churns instantly from the liquid.

        Groaning, I swing my legs off the side of my bed. Coldness hits my bare feet and makes me shudder. Should have put some socks on before going to bed. I sigh at the thought. I rub my eyes to rid myself of the blurriness of waking, then take a look at my clock. Almost noon. I haven’t gotten that much sleep in a while. It was almost… suspicious. With sleepiness and nausea, what could I have? There are no other symptoms besides a little headache, but I tend to have those a lot. I could always research it quickly. Although, most say not to research your symptoms because it could cause paranoia. But what if this time it’ll actually help?

        I hesitantly grab my tablet to research my symptoms. The screen perfectly transparent before I swipe across it. As soon as I unlock it, the very top of the screen shows my name, the time, the battery life, and more. I type in all of my symptoms and scroll through the results that pop up instantaneously. Of course, the first couple results are about cancers and severe health concerns. I keep scrolling, because I obviously wasn’t in life-threatening pain, my eyes scanning every word. Everything in me stops when my eyes land on a particular word. One that I’ve been seeing, hearing, and thinking about for a while: Pregnancy.

        Connor and I have been trying to have a kid of our own, but we have been failing constantly. When was the last time we’ve done anything? When have I last taken a test? Panic, happiness, and confusion sting my tearful eyes while I run to the bathroom. I pull apart the cabinets in search of a pregnancy test. A single test is in the box of them I’ve gotten when we first started trying. I hastily take the test, sitting on the floor with it in my hands. To my surprise, I found myself whisper small pleas in hopefulness and excitement. I watch the little digital marker with intent. It’s been so stressful, so disappointing all moments beforehand when the test came back negative. I don’t think I could handle the same result now, I’m far too ready and excited.

        The test changes, showing a bright pink plus sign. It’s a plus. A beautiful, pink plus. The plus, as I have searched for countless times on these tests before, indicates that I’m pregnant. A happy sob escapes me and I hug the test to my chest. Putting a hand to my stomach, I see tears drip down from my face. I hid the test in my pocket. Connor’s reaction is going to be so amazing. He’s wanted a child with me for very long. He might even be more excited than me, although I doubt because I’m sitting on the bathroom floor sobbing with joy.

        I wonder what it’s gender will be, what we’ll name them, how we’ll decorate their room, what toys we’ll buy. What diapers are the best? What cribs are the best? What type of formula is the best? Should I use breastmilk? How do I know they will like me? What if I’m not a good mother? Fear and confusion completely take over as I wipe away the previous tears of joy. Fresh tears emerge from the sudden, shocking change of emotion. My breathing quickens in a little state of panic and overwhelming feelings of a baby. What if Connor changed his mind about wanting a child with me?

        Oh, God,  _what if Connor changed his mind?_

        Forcing myself up and out of the bathroom, my eyes burn into the clock. It’s a little past one o’clock now. Connor usually gets off at 5:30 in the evening. How early was he going to be? I’m not prepared, I’m not prepared for anything right now. Why did he have to come home early today? I’m grateful if it was to check up on me and my health. At the same time, I wish he wouldn’t care that much. I stare at the clock again and begin to do some breathing exercises. In and out, in and out, in and out, in and-

        I hear the front door open, a sound of jangling keys, footsteps, Connor calls my name. I exhale out loudly before forcing myself to stand. Hesitantly, I walk down the hallway and towards Connor. His adorably confused and worried face brings a small smile to my lips. I wrap my arms around him without a word, hugging him incredibly tight. He hugs back tighter, still laced with his worries. I breathe in and out once more before letting go of Connor. I fish the pregnancy test out of my pocket, placing it in his palm and closing his hand.

        “(Y/n)? What is…?” He murmurs before examining the test.

        I watch his eyes light up in an instant, “Is this-? Does this mean-? Are we having a baby?!”

        “Yeah, Connor, we are. We really are.”

        “(Y/n), I- When did you find out? Do I take you to the hospital now? Have you named them yet?”

        “No, no,” I rest my hands softly on his shoulder, “We don’t even know they’re gender yet. I’m fine. I just found out not too long ago… How are you feeling?”

        “Me? I- (y/n), I’m so happy! We finally did it! We’re going to have a little baby together! I wonder if it’ll look more like you… You’re so, so pretty… Hank said I look a little goofy, so I’m sorry,” Connor says, the last part directed towards your stomach.

        “Well, I personally love your goofy face. I love it so, so much I think it could use a few… kisses.”

        He chuckles pulling me closer, “Yes, it does. I think your face needs some as well. Of course… after we will discuss everything regarding the baby, right?”

        “Yes, Connor, we definitely will.”


	16. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

_-triggers will be in this, so_ i _apologize.-_

 

**I’m leaving this account.**

My mental health has plummeted to an all-time low and I’ve never wanted to die this intensely. My anxieties of death are completely gone and I’m so afraid of what I will do to myself. My paranoia, depression, and anxiety have literally all been tag teaming me. Every day I have been breaking down now and it’s so alarming. I actually, truly can’t remember the last time I could leave my house without breaking down or just coming right back. I would NEVER cut myself, harm myself, etc in any way, shape, or form. But I have been having nearly constant suicidal thoughts. I have only scraped my feelings of depression in one of my one-shots (I’m sure you know which one).

With that all said, I’m so damn sorry. I’m so sorry to all the people I promised their request to be finished. I’m sorry to all the people I may have completely shoved away from me. I’m sorry if I have ignored you and you have felt bad. I’m sorry to people who enjoyed my content. I’m just so sorry. I regret so many things in life honestly. But I really need to leave this account. In leaving this account, I want you to know that none of the requests sent to me will be finished. I ENCOURAGE the people who have requested something of me to go to other writers. There are some really good ones in this community. :). I don’t know if I’ll return, make a super long queue, or anything. And I trust you won’t hope for me to return to only be let down. That's all for now.

I love you all. Goodbye. <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
